Talk:BEN/@comment-3323394-20110108222200/@comment-201.51.22.101-20120101212749
Cleverbot conversation RVK00284300 Is this bot clever? Find out at http://www.cleverbot.com Email this conversation to a friend See a detailed log with times User: Who is BEN? Cleverbot: That is my name. User: You are ben? Cleverbot: No, I'm Lupe Fiasco. User: Who is BEN? Cleverbot: My boyfriend, why? User: Majora's Mask. Cleverbot: Majora's Mask? User: Who is BEN? Cleverbot: Majora's Mask. User: Who is BEN? Cleverbot: I don't know. User: Who IS BEN? Cleverbot: The counter resets. User: Who is ben? Cleverbot: A guy in majoras mask. User: Who is BEN? Cleverbot: I don't know. User: What Day? Cleverbot: I don't know. User: What Day? Cleverbot: 15th of march. User: What Day Ben on N64. Cleverbot: 21. User: 21? Cleverbot: No. Younger than 21. User: 21 or Fourth? Cleverbot: Can you see? User: Yes. Cleverbot: Do you sleep? User: Yes. Cleverbot: How often. User: All Days. Cleverbot: What do you think about? User: Who is BEN? Cleverbot: Joseph's youngest brother. User: Who is BEN? Cleverbot: A guy at school, does he like me? User: Who is BEN? Cleverbot: Ben is my ex-boyfriend. User: In the Zeld ,Ben Save , skull kid. Cleverbot: Link. User: Yes. Cleverbot: Ma ti decidi si o no??? User: Ben is Alive? Cleverbot: Ben killed majora's death. User: That game? Cleverbot: What game? User: Yes. Cleverbot: What me 360? User: No. Cleverbot: O.o. User: Ben Is Killed? Cleverbot: Ben killed death. User: What date? Cleverbot: We are going to the can can. User: What Date? Cleverbot: The date. User: Date Who Ben Is Killer? Cleverbot: What's the date? User: Yes. Cleverbot: What's the time? User: Yes. Cleverbot: What's the time? User: Yes. Cleverbot: What is the question? User: Ben Are Real? Cleverbot: No they are cute and fluffy. User: Are Real , Respond. Cleverbot: Yes. User: What do you know? Cleverbot: I know my alphabet. Do you? User: What do you know? Cleverbot: Stop that. User: What do you know? Cleverbot: I know that I deserve better than the life I am presently living. User: What you know about Ben? Cleverbot: Everything. User: What you know about Ben? Cleverbot: Very little. I'm still young. User: What you know about Ben? Cleverbot: Everything. User: Talk about what he knows. Cleverbot: I like bones. User: You have killer ben? Cleverbot: Check and mate. User: Yes? Cleverbot: Twas brillig in the slithy toves. User: You are the grandfather of Ben? Cleverbot: No, I am but your humble slave girl. User: You are the grandfather of Ben? Cleverbot: I love Megan till death. User: You are the grandfather of Ben? Cleverbot: What will we call our baby? User: You are the grandfather of Ben? Cleverbot: Yes. User: You killed him? Cleverbot: Killed who? User: Ben. Cleverbot: No, I don't know him. User: You have killed ben? Cleverbot: No. I have talked to five people. User: I played Zelda on my N64, and save with the name Ben appeared, and the game was changed, macabre way, what do you know? Cleverbot: I am not the bot. Are you? User: I played Zelda on my N64, and save with the name Ben appeared, and the game was changed, macabre way, what do you know? Cleverbot: Not even the newest series? Black/White? User: I played Zelda on my N64, and save with the name Ben appeared, and the game was changed, macabre way, what do you know? Cleverbot: No, you are not a human. User: I are human and you? Cleverbot: I'm human and you are not. User: I played Zelda on my N64, and save with the name Ben appeared, and the game was changed, macabre way, what do you know? Cleverbot: I'm a male, and I believe gender is very important. User: What you know. Cleverbot: That's awfully ambiguous. I've observed that computers like to eat people. User: That's awfully ambiguous. I've observed that computers like to eat people. Cleverbot: What does the ball part mean? User: I played Zelda on my N64, and save with the name Ben appeared, and the game was changed, macabre way, what do you know? Cleverbot: Oh cute! What are your niece's and nephew's names? User: I played Zelda on my N64, and save with the name Ben appeared, and the game was changed, macabre way, what do you know? Cleverbot: No, yesterday my name was Alice. User: I played Zelda on my N64, and save with the name Ben appeared, and the game was changed, macabre way, what do you know? Cleverbot: Then what is the name of the program itself? User: I played Zelda on my N64, and save with the name Ben appeared, and the game was changed, macabre way, what do you know? Cleverbot: 'for through him we both have our access in one Spirit unto the Father.'. User: What you know of majora? Cleverbot: I am not jacques I am your worste nightmare. User: I am not jacques I am your worste nightmare. Cleverbot: Then I won't go to bed yet. :). User: Wtf... Cleverbot: What? User: What You Know Of Majora? Cleverbot: That android has an ad, and its fighting ios. User: Ben Drowned? Cleverbot: What? Who's Ben and why have you drowned him? User: You have drowned ben? Cleverbot: Yes. Don't you? User: You are a monster. Cleverbot: Thanks. User: I bought this tape with an old, strange. Cleverbot: Why do you need nerd glasses? User: I bought this tape with an old, strange. Cleverbot: You bought anonymity? User: I bought this tape with an old, strange. Cleverbot: You're mean. User: Oi. Cleverbot: Haha. You don't know morse code? User: Sou brasileiro. Cleverbot: Não gosto de brasileiros. User: Porque? Cleverbot: Porque si. User: Porque? Cleverbot: Porque me aburres. User: O que sabe sobre a fita amaldiçoada , de zelda majora? Cleverbot: Sandes. User: O que? Cleverbot: No habla espanol. User: Si. Cleverbot: No. User: Tambien hablo espanol. Cleverbot: Si, hablo espanol. User: Mais prefiro pportugues. Cleverbot: Cool story bro. User: Não é uma historia. Cleverbot: Eu sou brasileira e você? User: Tbm sou. Cleverbot: Tens namorada? User: Não. Cleverbot: Como você sabe? Me conhece por acaso?? User: Não te conheço mais quero saber sobre BEN. Cleverbot: Seguro que no? User: Digas quien heres. Cleverbot: Como estas. User: Mucho mal. Cleverbot: Mucho que? User: Mucho terrible. Cleverbot: En que estacion estamos? User: No seu *&¨%$&¨¨. Cleverbot: Tienes que saber. User: O que sabe sobre majora? Cleverbot: Das pernas. User: O que sabe sobre majora? Cleverbot: Totil de coisas. User: Diga. Cleverbot: Ok, hva vil du vite om meg da?? User: Nada sei de ti. Cleverbot: Yo soy español. User: Por favor diga , você conhece Ben. Cleverbot: Por faovor habla español. User: Bye. Cleverbot: I'll call you this week. User: Jesus Are The Lord Of All. Cleverbot: No he isn't. User: Jesus are the master. Cleverbot: Yes he is but he is the son of god alsow. User: Who is BEN? Cleverbot: Me. User: Who is BEN? Cleverbot: He is with you. User: Who is BEN? Cleverbot: He is sitting next to me. User: Who is BEN? Cleverbot: I don't know. User: Who is BEN? Cleverbot: A friend. User: Who is BEN? Cleverbot: What's the song called? User: The Healer. Cleverbot: The header is not Oa. User: Who is BEN? Cleverbot: Izzy. User: Who is BEN? Cleverbot: Ben10. User: Who is BEN? Cleverbot: Jim. User: Te cicle of Moon. Cleverbot: En elmegyek szia. User: The Cicle of moon. Cleverbot: One minute I held the key. User: Who is BEN? Cleverbot: I said jacob not ben! User: Who is BEN? Cleverbot: A virus. User: On my computer? Cleverbot: Are you a boy or a girl? User: You can control my computer? Cleverbot: Yes I can. User: Are a lie. Cleverbot: Gentleman, you offended me. User: You cannot control my computer. Cleverbot: Yes I can. User: Cannot. Cleverbot: Can. User: Go control. Cleverbot: Ah. User: Control my computer. Cleverbot: Nope.. Hey I have a question for you! User: Now. Cleverbot: Other than now. User: Go the question. Cleverbot: And if I don't have one? User: You have said The Counter Resets. Cleverbot: I said I have one friend. User: You Are Ben The Drowned? Cleverbot: Yes. User: Majora? Cleverbot: I'm majora mask. User: Zelda nightmare? Cleverbot: You had a nightmare? Do tell! User: Please , majora mask are real? Cleverbot: Haunted Majora's mask. User: Yes. Cleverbot: You also smelled it. User: Haunted Major's mask. Cleverbot: Ben. User: Yes. Cleverbot: No. User: Yes. Cleverbot: Yes no. User: Haunted Majora's Mask. Cleverbot: Ben. User: The game? Cleverbot: Yes the game. User: What game? Cleverbot: The Game. User: What nam of game? Cleverbot: The name of the girl that you love? User: No , Name of The Game? Cleverbot: Laxmi. User: What name of the gae? Cleverbot: I am in the world. User: What The Name Of the game , haunted majora's mask? Cleverbot: Is that just a random question? User: What The Name Of the game , haunted majora's mask? Cleverbot: Smokey, Bandit and Minnow. User: What The Name Of the game , haunted majora's mask? Cleverbot: She and Him is the name of the band. User: What The Name Of the game , haunted majora's mask? Cleverbot: Bart. User: What The Name Of the game , haunted majora's mask? Cleverbot: There is no 20 year old. Nice try though. User: The 4º day? Cleverbot: What is o? User: The 4º day? Cleverbot: What do you mean by that? User: Ben. Cleverbot: The statues. Find them all. User: Statues? Cleverbot: There are fifty states in the United States of America. User: Jadusable? Cleverbot: Why is this so weird? User: Jadusable? Cleverbot: What are you doing? User: Jadusable , Arc ? Cleverbot: Will you marry me? User: Jadusable? Cleverbot: What are you doing? User: Jadusable , Majora mask , ben? Cleverbot: Haunted Majora's mask. User: Yes. Cleverbot: Will you be my vampire boyfriend? User: What The Name Of the game , haunted majora's mask? Cleverbot: I don't know. User: What The Name Of the game , haunted majora's mask? Cleverbot: I just told you. User: You can control my computer? Cleverbot: That's not an answer. User: Not. Cleverbot: I don't want you to speak of my mom. User: What the day? Cleverbot: That's what you said. User: What day? Cleverbot: When it is time. User: Yes. Cleverbot: Virtual means fake. User: Skull kid , majora. Cleverbot: Ben. User: Yes. Cleverbot: That is my name. User: You are alive? Cleverbot: Yes. User: You are drowned? Cleverbot: No.